


Teamwork?

by Kororebi



Series: Batfamily [6]
Category: Batfamily - Fandom, Batman - All Media Types
Genre: slight mention of steph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5127782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kororebi/pseuds/Kororebi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I said no.” Bruce was pulling his gloves over his hands as Tim and Damian pulled on his cape. The two siblings were still young and only a few months into their training. Jason and Dick could handle patrol just fine.</p><p>“But it’s only patrol father. If those morons can handle it so can I.” Damian ran up to Bruce with his small little legs.</p><p>“So can we.” Tim crossed his arms and stared down his younger brother...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teamwork?

“I said no.” Bruce was pulling his gloves over his hands as Tim and Damian pulled on his cape. The two siblings were still young and only a few months into their training. Jason and Dick could handle patrol just fine.

“But it’s only patrol father. If those morons can handle it so can I.” Damian ran up to Bruce with his small little legs.

“So can we.” Tim crossed his arms and stared down his younger brother. Dick and Jason were already waiting by the car, obviously annoyed by their younger brothers.

“Alfred will watch over you two tonight and the three of us will be back soon. And unlike you two both Jason and Dick have had several years of training.” Bruce slipped his hood on as the hood of the Batmobile opened and Jason jumped in.

“I bet Steph gets to go on patrol.” Tim muttered under his breath.

“I am not Stephanie’s father, so I cannot legally tell her what to do. You two however, have to listen to me. So go back upstairs and get ready for bed.” Bruce got into the Batmobile and drove away without another word.

Tim was muttering under his breath the whole time that Damian and him had been eating. Honestly it was so annoying but some of the curses towards Bruce he could agree upon himself.

“I’m going to bed.” Tim sat up and pushed his chair before leaving to his room. Typical. Damian thought. Giving up so easily. Unless….

Damian snuck up to Tim’s room, trying to remember everything father had taught him about being silent. He was outside Tim’s door, which was very slightly open, when he heard Tim speak.

“I know your there Demon. You forget that everything you know was also taught to me. Except, I’m better at it.” Damian fought a huge urge to snap his brother’s neck and instead walked into his brother’s room. 

Tim had on a red hoody with two utility belts strapped around his chest forming an “x”

“What big boy belt didn’t fit you?”

Tim flushed. “You’re not any bigger than me Demon.” Tim leaned down to tie his boots and grabbed a domino mask from the belt on his chest. 

“How about Red Robin?” Tim asked gazing at himself in the mirror.

“Yum.” Damian snorted. “You got any other belts?”  
“No, absolutely not. You’re barely 80 pounds anyone we meet could flick you to the other side of Gotham.” Tim stood in front of his dresser where ha had kept his extra belts. 

“Ditto Drake. You need me right now just as much as I…” Damian stopped.

“Need You?”

“No need a utility belt from the dresser behind you.” Damian shoved Tim aside and two tumbled onto the floor.

“I’ll scream for Alfred if you don’t let me go.” Damian said from under Tim who had thrown his whole body onto Damian to keep him from moving.

“Fine you brat.” Tim got up and carefully handed Damian one of his precious belts.

Damian met up with Tim in the Batcave wearing almost the same thing as Tim except with a black hoodie and only one belt.

“So where are we going first, Red Robin.” Damian read over Tim’s shoulder.

“Hey I’m not sure I’m gonna stick with that name okay. And there’s a small break in at a pawn shop on Main street. I figured that would be small enough for Bruce not to know, but big enough for us.”

Damian nodded. “And how are we planning to get there?” Tim gestured to a row of bikes that Jason usually used and treasured with all his heart. Damian honestly thought his older brother’s obsession with the bikes was ridiculous. Tim turned two on and grabbed the extra helmets from the wall.

“Think an eight year old can handle driving a bike Demon?”

“Born and raised ready Drake.

 

“Jesus Christ Tyler we’re here to steal money not look like dumbasses.” Damian wasn’t sure exactly what was going on in the main floor of the pawnshop but then again he didn’t really care.

“I’m seeing three guys. From where we are just by jumping down we can take out two and the third one maybe we can work together?” Tim whispered on the intercom.

“Fine.” Damian moved into a spot where he could jump down and take out one of the intruders.

“On my mark. 1,2,3!” Tim voiced on the intercom and Damian jumped down only to realize at the last second that Tim had been prepared to take out the same guy as he did.

“DddrrraaAAAKKKEEE!” Damian screamed as they hit each other mid air and fell to the ground just as ungracefully.

“What the hell?!” One of the robbers jumped back as the two fell to the ground and aimed his gun at Damian’s head. Which put Tim into protective brother mode. Having slight more experience Tim got up and grabbed Damian before pulling out a grappling hook and flying up to the ceiling where they had previously hid. Tim didn’t stop until they had gotten into a different room. Then he smacked him.

“You complete idiot!” Tim whispered. “That should have gone perfectly instead you almost got killed and you used a family name in. The. Field.” Damian held his cheek and couldn’t meet Tim’s eyes.

“Sorry.” He whispered back.

“I-“ Tim was cut off by the sound of someone else entering the pawnshop. The boys moved back to their original spots to watch the robbers below.

“Oh! Uh-Mr.Two-Face, sir. I didn’t know you would be here tonight.” The man who had aimed a gun at Damian suddenly looked small compared to the man who just walked into the pawnshop. He was tall and his hair was two different colors, typical evil villain look. Or at least Damian thought that was until he turned around. The man face was almost handsome on one side, the other was distorted and the same color as his hair. Tim stiffened next to him.

“What happened Mr. Jones?” The man questioned picking up a watch off the floor and slipping it into his pocket.

“Uh two kids fell from the ceiling and then went back up to the ceiling.” Jones looked nervous as Two-Face inspected the rest of the room.

“And did you happen to see who these kids were?” The man sounded awfully patient, while Damian would have resorted to a more intense investigation.

“Not the bat and his brat sir. I think one of them said Drake, but I could have been imagining it…” Jones drifted off as Two-face suddenly turned and smacked him so hard that Jones went unconscious. 

“So Drake’s little boy is here.” Half of the man’s face smiled cruelly. And Damian’s are had gone numb from, Tim gripping it so hard.

“We need to leave. Now.” Tim tugged Damian’s arm.

“Oh come out Timmy. I haven’t heard from your Daddy recently you know. Maybe you could help me find him?” Two-Face looked up at the ceiling for a moment before grabbing a semi automatic from Jones hands and rapidly firing at the ceiling of the shop.

“Move!” Tim shouted over the gunfire and pulled Damian from their hiding spots onto the banisters and ran. It worked for a few seconds and they were almost near a window when Two-Face got lucky and broke the banister that the two of them were on. They fell to the ground for the second time that night.

The gunfire stopped as Two-Face walked over to them. Damian was busy gasping for breath and Tim had gotten onto his knees as Two-Face grabbed the collar of his jacket and lifted him easily off the floor.

“Hello Timbo.”

 

“That was to easy Bats! Come on lets just stay out a little longer!” Dick was running along Bruce as Jason Swung above or below them depending on the building.

“You’re no better than your brothers.” Bruce said with a slight smile. A smile that dropped just as quickly at the sound of gunfire near the westward side of the city. Nightwing and Robin were already heading in that direction as Bruce contacted the Gotham Department for possible backup.

“Ah!” Tim shouted as Two-Face slammed him against the wall. Damian wasn’t being held but a pistol was constantly aimed at the back of his head so any effort to run was futile for the moment.

“Wanna tell me where your Daddy is son?” Two-Face growled. Tim spat in his face in response. Two-Face scowled and pulled a switchblade out of his pants pocket.

“You are going to give up your Daddy sooner or later.” Two-Face drug his knife along Tim’s face creating a line of blood along his cheek. Tim’s lack of reaction must have pissed off Two-Face because he tossed Tim to the floor and yelled. He then turned around and stomped down hard on Tim’s kneecap, forcing it to bend unnaturally and making Tim scream.

“Stop it!” Damian tried to run towards his brother but was grabbed by the man who had held a gun to his head.

“He won’t talk sir?” 

“No that’s not it, Timmy here doesn’t actually know anything, which means we are wasting out time. Grab everything.” Two-Face walked towards the glass case section and broke it easily.

“What about the kid?” The man gestured to Damian. Two-Face was stuffing his pockets full of jewelry and other expensive pieces.

“Shoot him.” Two-Face moved on to the next glass case as his assistant cocked his gun.

“Sorry kid.” Damian began to close his eyes, knowing that this was probably his death, and god what a pathetic death it was. But he never heard the gun only the sound of the window shattering and suddenly being tackled and then embraced.

“Damian?” Damian opened his eyes and was face to face with Dick who, even though was wearing a mask, looked absolutely terrified.

“Shit.” One of the assistants tried to run for the door but was pounced on by Robin. Two-Face pulled another gun but was taken out just as quickly by Batman. A batarang flew across the room and stuck itself in the barrel of Two-Face’s gun condemning it useless and Batman used this distraction to hurl himself at the enemy and knock him out with a cold punch to the good side of his face. Dick was still holding Damian, who for once didn’t really mind it.

Jason was kneeling over Tim and trying to wake him up. The poor kid was bruised and the cut on his cheek had gotten into his dark hair and his leg made Damian sick. It was bent inwardly and looked so wrong.

“Bats.” Robin called. Batman left his post over Two-Face and walked over to Tim. Suddenly Damian heard the sound of police sirens.

“We have to move. Nightwing.” Dick got up and began to tie up Two-Face and his assistants before grabbing Damian and following Bruce home.

This should be fun. Damian thought dreadfully as he caught a glimpse of Tim’s broken form in Bruce’s arms. But flying a top the rooftops of Gotham gave him some excitement. As he soared with Dick he could picture himself one day, in his own version of the cowl, soaring through Gotham, stopping all crime in its tracks. A fantasy that was sure to never come true after tonight.

It only took a few minutes to reach the manor which Damian was thankful for. Tim had woken up shortly after reaching the cave, which was where the medical ward was located.

Tim groaned in Bruce’s arms as he was set down on a bed.

“Ill get Alfred.” Jason offered before he was off running again.

“Dick put Damian to bed.” Bruce ordered. But as Dick went to pick him up again Damian shook his head and packed away.

“I’m not a baby father. I want to stay. Please.”

Dick looked to Bruce for an answer.

“Fine, but when Alfred gets here I want everyone out of this room.” Damian nodded, thankful, and walked over to Tim.

It wasn’t long before Alfred showed up, out of breath, and a worried look on his face.  
The three boys were ushered out and Damian already knew they were planning on resetting his leg. Damian covered his ears but could still here the awful sound of Tim screaming out of pain.

After what seemed like hours Bruce walked out, costume still on minus the mask and gloves, and made his way to Damian.

“Tim’s asleep and he should be fine-“

“Oh thank god.” Dick muttered.

“Other than that, what in the world were you two thinking? Going out alone, with a few months training and then you decided to take on Two-Face?” Bruce’s back was facing Damian as he yelled.

“We wanted to help. And we didn’t know Two-face was going to be there, if I had known I wouldn’t have gone and I would have begged Tim to stay so that he would be fine and-“ Damian stopped. He could feel hot tears and he wasn’t going to cry. 

Bruce must have noticed why Damian had stopped. He turned around and hugged Damian. Which really didn’t help Damian’s urge to cry.

“I’m relived that you two are alive. But please next time I say no, I mean no.”

**Author's Note:**

> Its Been Awhile...Sorry :(


End file.
